draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eyes of Zoro
thumb|center|400px Eyes of ZORO by Nakai Kazuya Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Eltamin e Sabrina, foram derrotar Tabitha e Maxie no Monte Chaminé, que tomaram um couro. Autor: A vida deles é difícil que nem a sua. Narrador: Ei! Descendo pela Passagem Denteada, eles chegam em Lavaridge, onde derrotam facilmente Flannery, que começou a gritar que nem o Asta e depois, ficou chorando que nem a Whitney e a Clair, por causa desses monstros maníacos! Sabrina: Ele nem estava chorando! Narrador: Eu sei, eu gosto de falar isso. Voltando para Petalburg e com a quarta Insígnia, nossos anti-heróis podem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 3: Hoenn Chapter 6: Eyes of Zoro 7:00 “Finalmente, é hora de desafiar o Ginásio de Petalburg, não é?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim. Eu vou com o Zoro, por mais que o Ginásio seja do Tipo Normal, e como eu não tenho um golpe do Tipo Lutador, então eu irei com o meu inicial dessa região.” Falou Eltamin. “Vai ser interessante essa batalha!” Falou Sabrina. “Acredita que eu só aprendi a andar de bicicleta quando eu vim parar nesse mundo, e além de não saber andar de bicicleta, eu não sei nadar.” Disse Eltamin. “É sério? Nem parece que você não sabe nadar que nem eu, e nem sabia andar de bicicleta. E sim, eu não sei nadar também.” Falou Sabrina. “Incrível! Cada vez eu me apaixono mais por você, Sabrina!” Disse Eltamin, deixando-a corada. “Ah é! Se duvidar hoje capturaremos Latias e Latios, uma dupla de Lendários dos Tipos Dragão e Psíquico, uma boa adição para nós dois e poderemos voar com eles, graças ao Eon Flute.” “Isso é muito legal!” Disse Sabrina. “Sim!” Concordou Eltamin. 8:00 O Ginásio continha um sistema de salas, onde cada sala continha um Treinador especificado em alguma coisa, ao três salas serem completadas seguidamente, libera a porta para o Líder de Ginásio, Norman. O duo entrou na sala da precisão, onde Zoro derrotou a Delcatty de uma treinadora ás com o seu Dragon Pulse, subindo a Medusa para o Nível de Perigo 4.5. O duo foi para a sala da defesa, onde Zoro derrotou a Linoone de uma treinadora ás com o seu Dragon Pulse. O duo foi para a sala da força, onde Zoro derrotou a Zangoose de uma treinadora ás com o seu Dragon Pulse. “Então alguém conseguiu quatro Insígnias! Eu sou Norman, o Líder de Ginásio de Petalburg! E eu farei tudo em meu poder para vencer. Dê-me tudo que você tem! Vai Slaking, Encore!” Gritou Norman. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Zoro, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Zoro dispara um raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Slaking, o derrotando e subindo, ele e a Idunn, para o Nível de Perigo 4.4. “Volta Slaking. Vai Vigoroth, Facade!” Gritou Norman. “Zoro, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Zoro dispara um raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Vigoroth, o derrotando. “Volta Vigoroth. Vai Slaking, Facade!” Gritou Norman. “Zoro, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Zoro dispara um raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Slaking, o derrotando. "Eu não consigo acreditar... eu perdi para você? Assim que é, então! Eu te darei a Insígnia do Equilíbrio e o TM 42: Facade." Disse Norman. 9:00 Ao saírem do Ginásio, eles se recuperam no PokéCenter, e vão encontrar o Mr. Briney, que leva eles para Slateport, para almoçarem. 13:00 Depois de terminarem de almoçar, eles vão para a Rota 110, e após 45 minutos, eles chegam em Mauville e saem pelo leste, chegando na Rota 118, cuja rota tinha uma passagem de água que foi atravessada com o Surf de Medusa. De repente, Latias aparece. “Latias... Você quer que nós voemos com você para algum lugar?” Perguntaram o duo ao mesmo tempo. Latias confirmou e ambos subiram nela, pousando na Ilha do Sul. “Nós chegamos! Obrigado Latias.” Disse o duo. “Que sensação estranha, é como se eu estivesse caminhando dentro de um sonho.” Disse Sabrina. “Sim!” Concordou Eltamin. “Vamos andando, porque eu acho eu algo não está certo.” Ao tentarem adentrar mais na ilha, eles recebem uma mensagem telepaticamente. “Aqueles cujas memórias desaparecem procuram esculpir elas em seus corações...” E lá estava Latios, ao tentarem se aproximar, Courtney da Equipe Magma e Matt da Equipe Aqua aparecem, almejando capturar Latias e Latios. “Não importa quem são vocês. Nós queremos os Pokémon de vocês e as suas Mega Stones. Nem mais, nem menos. Então, saíram do meu caminho ou não?” Perguntaram os dois Admins. “Nem ferrando!” Disse o duo. “Camerupt, Earth Power!” Gritou Courtney. “Sharpedo, Ice Fang!” Gritou Matt. “Sabrina, eu cuido da Courtney e você do Matt. Pode ser?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Sim!” Disse Sabrina. Assim os dois foram enfrentar os seus oponentes. “Medusa, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. “Chariot, Magical Leaf!” Gritou Sabrina. Medusa invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com a Camerupt, a derrotando. Chariot levanta as suas mãos e as impulsiona para frente, liberando múltiplas folhas verdes brilhantes da sua mão no Sharpedo, o derrotando. “Voltando para casa.” Disse Courtney, indo embora. “Eu vou dar o fora daqui.” Falou Matt, indo embora. Tanto Latios quanto Latias parecem que querem viajar com o duo. “Sabrina, você fica com a Latias e eu fico com o Latios.” Falou Eltamin. “Por mim, tudo bem!” Concordou Sabrina. E assim, Latios, que estava segurando uma Latiosite, foi capturado por Eltamin e recebeu o nome de Ryuutou (que é o nome do protagonista da minha história: Ouroboros: A Lenda do Dragão), enquanto que a Latias, que estava segurando uma Latiasite, foi capturado por Sabrina e recebeu o nome de Tsuku (que é o nome da namorada do Ryuutou). Após captura-los, duas Eon Flute apareceram, uma apareceu em uma das palmas de Eltamin, enquanto que a outra apareceu em uma das palmas de Sabrina. Ambos tocaram a Eon Flute, então Latios e Latias apareceram, os levando para o Monte Prata, onde Eltamin encontrou a Absolite, Aggronite, Manectite e Sceptilite, eles tocaram a Eon Flute novamente e voltaram para a Rota 118, onde Sorcerer derrota o Pelipper de um ornitólogo, o Swablu e o Swellow de outro Ornitólogo, com o seu Rock Slide, subindo Sorcerer para o Nível 45, permitindo que ele evolua para Flygon. Ao seguirem pelo norte eles chegam na Rota 119, uma rota chuvosa. Ao passarem por pontes, escadas e desviarem de vários treinadores, eles chegam no Instituto de Meteorologia. Onde Idunn derrota um Mightyena, com o seu Moonblast, e um Golbat, com o seu Psychic de um Grunt da Equipe Aqua, subindo a Medusa para o Nível de Perigo 4.6, e um Grimer de outro Grunt com o seu Psychic, subindo o Zoro para o Nível de Perigo 4.5. Ao subir para o segundo andar, Shelly está conversando com as pessoas do Instituto. “Poderia ser... Nesse mundo... Que Archie esperava criar...” Disse Shelly. “Maldita seja! Os resultados preciosos de minha pesquisa! DEVOLVA-OS!” Disse o pesquisador, indo para cima da Shelly. “Cale a boca!” Disse Shelly, dando um tapa nele. “Acalme-se! Você está bem?” Disse um homem para o pesquisador. “Está bem, eu vou devolver. Eu vou devolver, tudo certo? O despertar do Pokémon superantigo trará aproximadamente o clima extremo. Se isso acontecer pelo mundo todo, o que será dos Pokémon, sem mencionar as pessoas?” Perguntou Shelly, a si mesma. Seguindo pelo segundo andar, Idunn derrota o Carvanha e o Mightyena de um terceiro Grunt com o seu Moonblast, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 4.5, e derrota a Golbat uma Grunt com o seu Psychic. Chegou o momento de enfrentar Shelly. “Hahn? O que é isso? Pirralhos?! Tanto faz! Querem saber de algo? Eu estou me sentindo tão vazia e desanimada agora. Eu não consigo manter a cabeça reta. Umm? Me ajudem a esfriar a minha cabeça. A maneira que vocês e o seus Pokémon batalham tão direta e sinceramente com tanta esperança, me faz ficar tão brava! Vai Sharpedo, Ice Fang!” Gritou Shelly. “Idunn, Moonblast!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma lua aparece e Idunn junta a energia da lua, formando um orbe de energia rosa na frente de suas mãos, que é disparado na Sharpedo, que é derrotada. “Eu estou mais relaxada agora. Mas eu não posso ficar perdendo tempo aqui! Eu tenho que me apressar para o Monte Pira! Equipe Magma, apenas espere!” Disse Shelly, indo embora e levando os seus capangas. Ao saírem do Instituto de Meteorologia, eles atravessam uma ponte e May aparece. “Finalmente encontrei vocês! Vamos batalhar! Vai Wailmer, Water Pulse!” Gritou May. “Zoro, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. As folhas nos punhos de Zoro brilham verde e se juntam. Zoro então corta a Wailmer, a derrotando. “Volte Wailmer. Vai Shroomish, Giga Drain!” Gritou May. “Volte Zoro. Vai Medusa, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Medusa abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Shroomish, congelando-a dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a. “Volte Shroomish. Vai Combusken, Flame Charge!” Gritou May. “Volte Medusa. Vai Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar a Combusken, que é arremessada de um lado para outro, a derrotando. “Obrigado pela batalha até mais.” Disse May, indo embora. Ao subirem as escadas e virarem para a direita, o duo chegou na Cidade de Fortree, onde foram no PokéCenter para se recuperar. thumb|center|400px